Utena's Fairytale
by revolution27
Summary: What will happen If Utena and Anthy met in the life before? What mysteries were hidden that they both didnt know until time actually told them.Pairings UtenaxAnthy


Writer's Note---I only watch episode 1-7 of Utena so dont complain about things, I only got volume 1 of the dvd. And as you all know, I dont own Utena.

PAIRINGS-UTENA AND ANTHY

**Utena's Fairytale**

**Chapter 1---------Roses, Sky, Heaven**

Utena's Pov

I open my eyes seeing a blank, white ceiling. I slowly got up climbing out of my bed, seeing Anthy like I always do.

"ohayo" I said as I waved at her, She smiled lightly and said the same in return than left. Slowly I proceed to the hallway that is connected to a room full of tables.  
I yawned and waited for Anthy to show up and eat.

"chu" I heard than looked down, smiling.

"good morning, chu-chu" I said and a reply was another chu. I watched as the blue monkey chewed some of the food away. Later the door opened as Anthy came in, She walked over and sat down across from me.

"ohayo, Utena-sama" she said, looking at me with her bright emarald eyes. I made a face at her.

"can you just call me my name and stop calling me Utena-sama?" I asked picking at my food.

"But, Utena-sama. I am engaged to you" she replyed back, sipping her tea. I sighed, glacing at her every once awhile when I put the teacup down. I looked down at the table seeing Chu-chu eat the last bit of the breakfast.

Soon the school bell rang, Seeing Anthy get up from her chair, I followed her. Soon as always Wakaba jumped on me, Seeing a slight but faint smirk from Anthy almost made me collapse under Wakaba's weight.

"Utena-sama!!" Wakaba yelled still on my back.

"hai, hai Wakaba. you could stop with the sama anytime" I said in return.

"why?" She asked giggling slightly on my back. I sighed, than continued to walk to class with Anthy and Wakaba on my back. She got off and ran to class sitting at her desk. I walked behind Anthy, and watched as she sat.  
I looked at the chalkboard than out the window seeing the garden Anthy always worked on. I smiled faintly as the teacher opened the door and sat on her desk.

"today were going to have a quiz or test as you students say." She said sternly and past out the papers. I looked down at the test seeing Algebra and geomentry. Suddently, Miki's voice rang in my head, his warnings about the subjects on the paper. I looked at the right side of me thinking Nanami's cheating on another quiz, after that I turned my head to Anthy as she concentrated on the paper. I wrote down the answers, than showed my work, later waiting for time to pass.

Anthy was done with her test as Nanami was completely cheating with a book and her friends around. I browse around the room seeing most are done, the teacher took the papers. I walked out with Anthy and Wakaba when it was after class. Touga the student council president walked to my little group smirking at me. As Wakaba walked away, soon as she saw her other friends.

"I see you still have the rose bride" He said deeply toned voice at me. I shot a light glare at him.

"what do you want this time?" I said quickly thinking that he wanted to duel. He chuckled at me than looked at Anthy.

"I'll duel you and this time I wont lose" He said as he walked away slowly, while girls squel behind him. Anthy looked up at me, concerned in a way. but I smiled back confident.

"dont worry, he wont win" I said to break the silence, her deep emarald eyes were still in worries not fully believing what I was saying. I sighed as she followed behind me to the forest. As always thier was this castle floating on the sky. I looked back at Touga as he drew out his sword.

"The rose bride will be mine!" He shouted as he waited for Anthy to put his rose on. When both roses were equiped, Anthy drew out the sword of dios, I supported her weight with my arm as she bend over. With my other hand I drew out the sword.

He charges with his sword moving swiftly and gracefully around me. I quickly blocked and did every counter hit everytime I get a chance to. I jumped back when he tried to swipe my rose. Sooner, when I was far distance enough I looked at Anthy seeing her a bit concerned on whats going to happen. I turned my head around seeing Touga already close enough to knock the rose off my chest. I was in complete shock, but invaded in time jumping over him. Later when It was my turn to lay a hit, I tackled him just enough to push him back slightly. I lifted the sword of Dios over me planning to hit the rose off. He tripped me from under and grabbed my waist throwing me back a couple of feet as I fell harshly on the ground.

"this time he means it.." I whispered to myself getting up slowly gripping the sword with the last of my strengh.

"I can't, lose..Im not going to let Himemiya down." I panted, than started a head on charge at Touga screaming a battle cry. He tried to knock my sword by putting his sword in front, I ducked as he cut some pieces of my hair. It was worth it, I sliced the rose just then red flower pedals flew around blowing in the light wind. I watched as he walked away, I looked back up at the sky than soon feel into unconsciousness.

I walked around the pitch black room alone that seems virtually lasting forever. I kept on walking not thinking where I was heading. Soon I was back at the dueling area seeing a reply of the fight, than the area turned sky blue when clouds flew around me.

"Himemiya?" I said when I saw some violet hair blowing from the heart of the wind, Than everything turned black.

I opened my eyes seeing Himeya's face looking down at me.

"are you alright Utena-sama?" She asked. I wasn't in the right state of mind to say yes, so I just nodded. She looked at me for awhile than smiled.

"I'll go make something for us to eat." She said and walked outside, I tried to get up in a sitting position but I fell back from some back pain. I layed on my bed not knowing what happened after the fight. About 30 minutes later Anthy walked in with plates full of food. She handed me one as she walked over to sit on her desk. I ate slowly minding my own business and eating while she did the same.

"Heaven..." I whispered lightly only that I could hear. I began to think back on what happened, but soon the memory flew away from my mind. After that I didn't even notice Anthy was in front picking up my plates, than walked off like what she would do any day.

I layed back agaisnt my white pillow and fell asleep planning to remember what happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, Im sure chapter 2 will come out soon.

Coming soon! Estimated date 9/18/07

Chapter 2-Rose bride in blue blur

"Himemiya?" I voiced out as she walked away in her red dress. I quickly ran after her but I soon notice she disappeared with nothing but blue and red mixes of rose pedals.


End file.
